Eye of Rabbit, Harp String Hum
by In The Mix
Summary: This is about Seamus Finnegan and his greatest quest and achievement.


**A/N**: Sorry if this story has already been done, I don't read to many Seamus stories so I wouldn't know... To my faithful subscribers this is just a random short that I literally only wrote in like ten minutes so don't feel like I'm leaving my other stories. I should be posting a chapter for 'Unsure' soon and the poll is still up. Everyone else Enjoy!

* * *

The day had finally come when the explosions from the sixth year dorms had stopped. For the last six years loud noises with the occasional flare of fire could be felt at random intervals and this was due to one person. No it wasn't the infamous Weasley twins, it was one true blooded Irishman, Seamus Finnegan.

Ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts the sandy haired Irishman had been looking for a way to achieve the impossible, turn water into rum… permanently. Sure you could transfigure it for a short while and even taste the alcohol but once it went down the throat the transfiguration couldn't stand up to the person's internal magic and reverted back to water. Hence you couldn't get drunk off of transfigured rum making it... well... useless.

In the wizarding world there is a story of a great wizard who was named Jesus. He was known to muggles as a savior and to the magical community as a smart activist who supposedly had been able to turn into water into wine permanently and create food from nothing but alas it was only a story told to children and if he had existed the secret had died with him. As all children at one point Seamus had heard the fairy tale and wanted to be able to do what 'Jesus' had. He wanted to do the impossible and find the secret of transfiguring water into wine… of course he wouldn't mind it being rum but hey baby steps.

Throughout the years he had gained a reputation of spells exploding in his face, literally. Everyone knew of his dream and laughed as his eyebrows had to be re-grown by Madame Pomfrey every other week but this did not deter him and still he persisted while ignoring everyone else.

So back to the story one day in sixth year the explosions stopped. Everybody waited and waited and when the bang didn't come there was an audible sigh of relief, their dorms would not be catching fire this night. The next morning Seamus was seen with a pensive face as he was apparently deep in thought.

After a week of silence everyone had decided that Seamus must have given up on his dreams and their lives went on.

_Years later_

Today was a day that history was made because today was the day 'Liquid Explosion' as made by Seamus Finnegan hit mainstream wizarding markets. It became an instant success as marketing data showed that it was the number one drink order at pubs around the wizarding world making Seamus a very rich man indeed.

_Years later_

After his hundred and fourteen years of life Seamus was on his death bed.

He finally gave the secret how to make the world's most popular rum to his eldest child and he knew his time had come to an end.

With no more concerns left in the world his last thoughts went back to his days at Hogwarts and trying to find the secret to transfiguring water into rum. "'Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum.' How silly of me to think that would actually do anything. All I needed was, 'Turn this water into rum.' It was so simple. Really, how silly of me."

With a smile on his face he took his last breathe and passed on to the next life…

And so was life of Seamus Finnegan who was toasted to around all the world as the greatest rum maker of all time for many years to come.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me for the Jesus references. I'm not Christian but it I thought it would be a good story for little wizards and witches. I mean they really aren't religious to begin with so to make it into a religion... sorry...

Anyways I thought this would be a good little story as to what happens to Seamus... Please review but I don't mind if you don't because I'll still see that peole at least read it in my story traffic and that makes me happy too!

A/N 2: I've been trying to publish this since March 22nd 2011 but FanFic was being a biznitch... just thought you should know.


End file.
